revengeofthephineassagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:NotAGothChick101
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Revenge of the Phineas Saga Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse ROTP So 4 days, huh? Are you gonna write ROTP 1 here or just link to fanon? If you're gonna link to fanon, I suggest starting ROTP 2. If you need ideas, ask me on my talk page. Phinabella Rules! 23:55, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. And yeah, I should start it, but I'm busy with many other fics...:P Sapphira Adi, dance with me! Enfold yourself in arms of love. 23:57, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Maybe just a bit at a time? I'll try to think of some ideas and let you know before they slip my mind. Phinabella Rules! 00:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. :) Sapphira Adi, dance with me! Enfold yourself in arms of love. 00:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Alt. P'n'F find a way to our dimension and track down our P'n'F? --Phinabella Rules! 00:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello? --Phinabella Rules! 01:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Welcome. Anything I can do? --Phinabella Rules! 01:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Edited Alt. Phin. Sorry if you don't like what I wrote. --Phinabella Rules! 13:21, September 10, 2011 (UTC) You probably ''should '' add to it. I normally only edit a little at a time. --Phinabella Rules! 13:31, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Just here Hey Goth! If you need any help or you have any ideas with things that need to be coded, tell me here. :) "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 10:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. The templates should be like on TBT, but with different images? Tell me when you get new ideas. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 11:13, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure, it seems a good idea. :) "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 11:42, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey :D "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 18:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Nm, u? xD "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 11:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Watermark? I think you mean Word Mark. I can do it anytime, but tell me how to look like. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 17:42, September 18, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Well, I have no ideas for now. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 17:51, September 18, 2011 (UTC)